


Ham-Lets

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flower Crowns, Gen, M/M, spring gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Ham-Lets - or a collection of Hamilton ficletsThis is the AO3 collection of prompts I answer on Tumblr, updated every so often. Tags, relationships, etc. to be added as I add things.





	Ham-Lets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Some time ago Krys suggested I put the prompts I answer on Tumblr up on AO3, so here I am - doing that. 
> 
> I'll update it every so often, because I know I'm not updating a lot of my fics right now (that will hopefully change soon). I hope you enjoy them. :)

The weather was finally warming up, which meant Eliza was able to convince her girlfriend to finally leave the apartment after a long winter spent beneath their heavy comforter on the couch binging everything they possibly could on Netflix. A warm Saturday afternoon meant Eliza dragging Maria to the park a few blocks down from their building. It wasn’t much if you were used to the big playgrounds and parks you could find upstate or probably anywhere but the city, but for the city it was a pretty nice place. There was grass, and Eliza plopped down right in the middle of the vast sea of green. Maria tumbled down next to her with a squawk, Eliza tugging at her elbow.

“Isn’t it so nice?” Eliza stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands and tilting her face up to the sun. The breeze was still a little chilly, that’s what Maria would blame as a chill ran down her back. She mimicked Eliza, except let herself fully stretch out on her back in the grass, and they stayed like that for a long while.

Neither of them spoke much, except to share commentary on the other park goers, moms with their kids playing on the equipment, joggers in a variety of brightly colored clothes, owners walking their dogs. A group of guys started playing frisbee near them, and they both took a few minutes to admire them together, until one of them shouted something and they laughed at the matching looks of disgust on their faces.

Maria shifted to lay her head in Eliza’s lap, the other woman immediately tangling her fingers into her long locks. After a few minutes, Eliza began picking flowers from the ground around them and slowly threading them into Maria’s curls. It was all so soothing Maria almost fell asleep, until Eliza stopped and a minute later she heard the familiar shutter sound. Eliza snapped a couple more pictures as Maria cracked her eyes open, frowning.

“You look like an angel,” Eliza insisted, turning her phone to show Maria the picture. “I have to brag to everyone that I’m dating a literal goddess.”

Maria sat up, taking the phone from Eliza and kissing her. Eliza gave in easily, cupping Maria’s jaw and letting her other arm snake around the girl’s waist.

Eliza pulled away when she heard a camera snap, blushing and surprised to see a picture of her and Maria kissing now displayed on her phone screen. Maria grinned, handing the phone back to her.

“Now you can properly brag.” Maria kissed her cheek and leaned against her, reaching a hand up to toy with Eliza’s hair as she watched Eliza filter and edit the pictures she had taken before posting them all to her Instagram.

“It’s not even Wednesday,” Maria muttered as Eliza typed out the tag ‘wcw’.

“You’re my woman crush every day,” Eliza hummed, hugging her closer. Maria snorted.

“That’s gay even for you, Schuyler.” Eliza laughed, nuzzling Maria’s next as she hit post, making the other girl squirm and laugh. The weather was finally warm and Eliza was finally enjoying the sun and her love at the same time.


End file.
